User talk:（天気）
Welcome! Hey there! Welcome to Paladore Wiki! I am happy to help with any questions. :). If you leave a message make sure to add four tilde(~ - it's above the tab key!) keys to your post so I know who you are. Check your usertalk page for a reply. :). Happy editing! ~~（天気） 23:24, November 4, 2011 (UTC) I will. I really love being part of the community! If there is anything I can contribute let me know. :3 ~Laciful Sometimes I like to be told what I can and can't do xD Will do that next time x3 is the linking I did for Watul good enough :3 I saw that is was lacking a few connections. Oh do you have the list of pets or the whole group of pet pictures to upload? Or did you just find random pictures along wih everyone else and post em up? x3 I think it could be helpful if we coudl get the whole lot ~ Laciful 23:33, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Wouldn't Lumbile be in the 10th spot now since Ole said it was the new fourth starter? ~ Laciful 00:07, November 5, 2011 (UTC) So do I just continue from Lumidile to Flo and up? x3 So when I add the link from Lumidile to Flo, Flo's profile should appear. How far did you make it up to? all 201? or are you just adding one at a time when they come? ~ Laciful 00:18, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Laciful 01:22, November 5, 2011 (UTC)What do you think of the spiffy new colour changes? :3 Actually the colours do reflect their elemental being. :b Because I haven't seen a grass type that didn't have some sort of visual part the was foliage related or green! Laciful 02:06, November 5, 2011 (UTC) HELLO! Hello Reki! I'm going to try helping out with this wiki a bit! :) ~ Kristy You can edit them after they've been placed out. Early I made a mistake with spelling the name for a Pali and I changed it to the Shaman Man page x.x Laciful 05:04, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Plus If I make these all now it would take less time to do them all like I did with the rest x.x Laciful 05:07, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Then what's wrong with the filler pages then? If they get deleted and become a new page that I could easily slip in the information that links them together bit by bit wouldn't it be faster and easier? Laciful 05:09, November 5, 2011 (UTC) It's nice to have someone help and think ahead eh? :b Laciful 05:13, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Nah you're not stupid you just didn't think about it right away. x3 and it's more like you rammed into me :b Hopefully we can get more Pali in here to label.Laciful 05:53, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Nah it didn't hurt but it was quick xD That's kind of unfair for us. :/ I mean honestly we should be able to get more Pali before the actual release so we don't have to have a wild goose chase of trying to capture them by our own time.Laciful 05:57, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Sounds great. :3 but Ole said I could always make up descriptions for them if I'd like xD I told him I was working on the Wikia :b Laciful 16:34, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Whose the contributer touching the pages? :/ Laciful 05:57, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Where'd all the center coding come from x.xLaciful 06:04, November 6, 2011 (UTC) : Well... : I gave the "PaliLinkBox" a center code so you don't have to add the center code to each PaliLinkBox on every page anymore. : I'm sorry if it was annoying... : - Moon Moon! Make a wiki account ^^. And this is much better, less manual code for editors to write! ^^. Was bad way before. And I asked you to! ~ （天気） 06:11, November 6, 2011 (UTC) I'm getting annoyed by all the alerts on my MSN x.x;; Laciful 06:10, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Lacy, go to settings and can turn off emails. ^^. ~ （天気） 06:11, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Much better. Hearing 20 alerts isn't the best. xD Laciful 06:14, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Sure! I've created a Wikia account as you said, Reki as Orangefrost (which is apparently part of my Email Address...) Orangefrost 20:30, November 6, 2011 (UTC) I think you should correct the Wiki's name, Reki! Orangefrost 01:29, November 7, 2011 (UTC) You should change the Favicon too! ^^ I'm thinking to make it the same as the one that Paladore will have... Orangefrost 04:40, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Yay! The Wiki's name is changed!!! :D Orangefrost 01:10, November 8, 2011 (UTC) I can't wait for the site to opne to everyone! Laciful 18:27, November 11, 2011 (UTC) You'll have to fix the whole Proma page problem x.x Laciful 12:12, November 12, 2011 (UTC) It's all blehhh cause you didn't make the proma page that actual page for the dex list x3 I'm on the chatbox :b I was kind enough to go throug hthe store and right down stuff as I go xD Laciful 12:59, November 12, 2011 (UTC) The game play is kind of fun c: What do you like about the site so far? Laciful 16:45, November 13, 2011 (UTC) I'm going to try and go through all the Pali I have and add their information =) Oshabear 20:15, November 17, 2011 (UTC)Oshabear What are we going to do about the whole Proma and 169 page? Laciful 21:08, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Lumidile page is being difficult to edit x.x I really do not like the palabase entry being like a Triva tab x.x Laciful 21:24, November 17, 2011 (UTC) The names are in the pictures URL file, if you hover over it you can see the number and the name (like "1_Leow" is the Leow, and it's #1) I just got the names from the images already uploaded onto this wiki, if you hover over them with your mouse it'll say the name. And oops, sorry ^_^; I'm a little new to wikis. Oshabear 03:00, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Why are you re-adding the pictures and symbols I just put up? Laciful 20:31, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Well if you would have given me that code last night and had to use it while I was going through most of the pali then I wouldn't have done it. I'm not going through them for a while x.x Laciful 20:45, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Ehnn I'll do it after x.x I slept most of today from staying up til 3am last night. Laciful 20:53, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry I slept in til 12:30pm lol Laciful 21:03, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Wh yare people adding users to the list of the Paladore Wikia. I don't find it helpful in any way shape or form. Not to be mean but if they wanted to be part of the wikia they could have their own accounts on here. Laciful 20:40, November 28, 2011 (UTC) I was confused as to why they were up to begin with xD Laciful 02:23, November 29, 2011 (UTC) I'm also getting very annoyed with these random page contributions when we already have a page set up for it. I made the Shop Of Doom page and someone goes and post up another saying that it needs more pages :/ Laciful 02:25, November 29, 2011 (UTC) I just added whatever I felt was a good idea at the time lol Laciful 04:33, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Hope I haven't been a bother... xD I'm just trying to add in info from my own Palabase at this point. Sadly it's very tiny since I've been sort of neglecting my catching duties... But I will add more as I come across things and maybe tidy everything up :) Matryoshka 02:20, November 30, 2011 (UTC)Matryoshka Request for help Hi. I'm here to follow up with you about your request. What exactly did you want help with? I typically help with custom background images, logos, and main page layouts. As for SEO, Wikia has good practices going on automatically "under the hood", so there's not really anything you should have to do yourself. Random example: I just Googled "paladore platymush" and paladore.wikia.com is the #2 result, behind the official Paladore site. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 22:20, December 7, 2011 (UTC) :I would leave MediaWiki:Pagetitle as it is, and customize MediaWiki:Description instead. This description is used on the HTML meta element for every page on the wiki. So add important words such as "Paladore Wiki is a community site made by fans of Paladore. Here you will find help, guides, maps, pali types, and more!" :More tips: :*Add a little bit of text to category pages that don't exist. For example, on Category:Guide you could enter something like "This is a list of guides to help you play Paladore." You can find more blank category pages at . :*Make sure every page that can be considered a guide, such as List of All Ancient Pali, is added to the Guide category. :For the main page, I would suggest linking to important/popular information. For example, you could do something like Devil May Cry Wiki where they have images (and text) that link to the important topics. In this case, you could link to each of the 11 types of pali, specifically to the "List of All ____" pages. For the images, you could either use the icon for each type or use an image of one pali from each type. If you'd like me to help set that up, just tell me which way you want to do it (icons or pali images). JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 17:36, December 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Sorry for being a little late to actually work on the main page. Speaking of the main page, take a look and tell me what you think. I used the extra time to make the custom banner using the day and night banners from the official site. If you want me to change anything, just leave me a message. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 17:22, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Here to Help Where I Can Oh hey! I'm really new to this, but I want to help as much as possible. I've never done much editing on Wikis before, but I am trying to get all of the info I can about Paladore in where I can. I'd like to know if you'd be interested in me adding possible name origins, and/or possible/theorized origins for the looks of Pali in their pages. (For example, obviously Polily is based on a frog and lilies, and it's name is a portmanteau of polliwog and lily.) Silverfoxei 18:15, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Are you online often, or would it be easier for me to contact Lillith (who I know is still active on Paladore)? I have some questions, and I'm not sure who to ask. I've been adding information to the Pali listings as much as possible, and I'm hoping to share the knowledge I've accumulated from playing Paladore for a while. Carazii (talk) 08:18, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Hi, not sure if you're active anymore or whatnot, but I want you to know I've taken it upon myself to help further advance, or hopefully complete, this Wiki since it's been dead for a few years... A lot of new members needed help, and tried to use the wiki, but it was out of date, so they were left confused. Which led me to want to help fix it up. I have a complete palabase onsite, and most of the avatars, and a lot of stuff, so I thought I'd be a good choice to help out this Wiki. If you don't want me to, though, I can stop! Rowehna (talk)